A Teoria do Caos
by Florilicious
Summary: Hermione tem um plano para impedir Voldemort; se funcionar, ele poderia nunca ter existido.Mas seu plano envolve ela, Gina e Harry irem para 1944.Porém, quando eles mudam a vida de Tom Riddle, também mudam as memórias de Lord Voldemort. HGxTom HPxGW TRAD
1. A Teoria do Caos

**Nome Original**: Tease

**Autora**: EvilAngel-001

**Tradutora**: Florilicious

Rated M pela linguagem, pela violência e um pouco de sexualidade.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não pertence a autora, nem a tradutora...

**N/T:** E aí gente, esta é a segunda fic que estou traduzindo, por isso sejam compreensivos. Sei q esse casal é incomum nas fics em português, mas aqui ficou bem legal. Os caps desta fic são maiores, portanto, se eu receber mtas reviews saberei q tem mta gente esperando o próximo cap e me esforçarei mais. Se ngm deixar review, eu acho que ngm leu e fico com preguiça de traduzir, ok? Aproveitem!

**PS:** qq erro me avisem pq eu ñ revisei esse cap.

EvilAngel-001: Bem, venho trabalhando nesta história há algum tempo, exceto quanto meu computador deu chilique e eu não pude entrar na internet, mas agora eu retornei.

Tom: Para nosso imenso desprazer.

EvilAngel-001: Ei! Lembre-se! Qualquer coisa que você faça e me desagrade, resultará num capítulo humilhante para você! Entendeu?

Tom: (murmura algo sobre estúpidos e imundos trouxas.)

EvilAngel-001: Tudo bem. Aqui vai o Capítulo Um! Divirtam-se!

* * *

**Capítulo Um: A Teoria do Caos**

_O bater de asas de uma simples borboleta ao alçar vôo, produz hoje uma ínfima mudança no estado da atmosfera. Após um período de tempo, o que a atmosfera realmente é diverge do que deveria ter sido. Então, depois de um mês, um Tornado que deveria ter devastado a costa da Indonésia, não se existiu. Ou talvez um que não fosse existir, venha a existir._

_-A Teoria do caos

* * *

_

Hermione suspirou, enquanto passava os dedos pela lombada dos livros da biblioteca. Se não fosse pela biblioteca e todos os livros e todo o conhecimento que continha, ela não teria retornado a Hogwarts. Foi preciso muita persuasão, mas até mesmo Harry voltou para seu ultimo ano.

O verão foi desastroso, para dizer o mínimo. Durante a ida ao Beco Diagonal, eles foram atacados por comensais da morte, assim como tiveram a honra da presença de Voldemort. Muitos membros da Ordem não sobreviveram.

Lupin e Tonks morreram juntos. Lupin foi acertado com a maldição da morte enquanto tentava proteger Tonks, mas foi em vão. Ela morreu poucos segundos depois dele. Muitos outros bruxos e bruxas que infelizmente estavam lá foram mortos também, inclusive alguns estudantes de Hogwarts.

Mas de todos, Hermione sentiu seu coração mais apertado pela Sra. Weasley. Ela não podia permanecer na presença da bruxa mais velha pelo quanto a nova Molly a entristecia. Ela tinha perdido todos, menos Gina, Fred e Percy, para o massacre. Passou cada dia e cada noite chorando pelo seu marido e seus filhos e o tempo entre elas era gasto com suas tentativas e falhas de fazê-la ficar melhor de alguma forma.

A própria Hermione não era mais a mesma. Todos eram seus amigos e tinha esperanças de que ela e Ron pudessem ser algo mais, mas agora isso parecia apenas um sonho. Tinha derramado muitas lágrimas por todos, mas rapidamente se recolheu na biblioteca onde se enclausurou com os livros. Tentou não mostrar seus sentimentos quando Harry veio exatamente na direção oposta. Ele tinha se tornado mais nervoso e parecia distraído, perdido em pensamentos. Ele tinha se tornado mais protetor com relação à Gina também. Acreditava que metade dos motivos dele voltar a Hogwarts era ter certeza de que Gina estava a salvo.

Tinham dito que o desastre foi um dos maiores da história. Foi tirada a vida de muitas pessoas inocentes e conseqüentemente, fez de Voldemort o bruxo mais temido que já viveu.

Ela suspirou mais uma vez, segurando as lágrimas quando viu um livro do qual não se lembrava. _A Transcendência do Tempo_. Franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto retirava o grande livro da prateleira. Ela começou a folhear o livro examinando-o. Era um livro sobre feitiços do tempo? Mas eles eram ilegais. Como podia estar na biblioteca da escola um livro sobre isso?

Ela olhou para Madame Pince e a viu gritando com uma Lufa-lufa que deixou cair seu livro. _'Ela pode ser um pouco severa às vezes,' _pensou enquanto continuava a examinar o livro. Ela parou, entretanto, quando chegou a uma página que capturou sua atenção.

O capítulo era entitulado "_O_ _Círculo do Tempo_." Abaixo do título estava a figura de um círculo intrincado. Havia um grande círculo e dentro outro um pouco menor. Entre os dois havia estava o que parecia uns símbolos rúnicos. No meio havia uma estrela cujas pontas alcançavam a borda interna do círculo menor. Velas estavam colocadas especificamente num padrão das runas e no fim de cada ponta da estrela havia algum tipo de objeto.

Hermione voltou a olhar para Madame Pince que havia voltado a se sentar atrás do balcão. Rapidamente escondeu o livro das vistas de qualquer um e se dirigiu a uma mesa mais distante dos outros. Uma vez sentada, abriu o livro na página e começou a ler.

_O Círculo do Tempo é o mais velho encantamento para viagens de volta no tempo_. _Com o uso do próprio círculo e alguns ingredientes, estão aptos a se transportarem de volta a qualquer tempo que queiram. Abaixo seguem os passos e ingredientes necessários para executar o feitiço juntamente com a preparação e o contra feitiço. _

_O bater de asas de uma simples borboleta ao alçar vôo, produz hoje uma ínfima mudança no estado da atmosfera. Após um período de tempo, o que a atmosfera realmente é diverge do que deveria ter sido. Então, depois de um mês, um tornado um Tornado que deveria ter devastado a costa da Indonésia, não se existiu. Ou talvez um que não fosse existir, venha a existir._

Hermione apoiou as costas no encosto da cadeira, enquanto pensava sobre o que tinha lido. Tinham colocado A Teoria do Caos em um livro sobre viagem no tempo, o que era estranho, já que esta era uma teoria trouxa. Mas, de novo, era melhor prevenir aquilo que podia resultar a viagem no tempo.

A Teoria do Caos queria dizer que qualquer coisa, não importa o quão insignificante, pode tanto levemente como drasticamente alterar o futuro. Alguém poderia impedir outro alguém, ou até a si mesmo, de nascer se não tomasse cuidado.

Hermione arfou quando um pensamento atravessou sua mente. E se ela usasse isso para impedir Voldemort de sequer nascer? Eles poderiam voltar no tempo e se assegurar de que Tom Riddle nunca se tornasse o Lord das Trevas. Procurou na página até encontrar os passos e começou a ler:

_Passos para o Círculo do Tempo:_

_1. Trace o círculo acima numa superfície sólida regular com sangue do dragão. Entre os dois círculos, escreva as runas: Hagalaz, Nauthiz, Ehwaz, Laguz, Othala, Mannaz, Thurisaz, Uruz, e Gebo. Repita isso até que o círculo esteja preenchido._

_2. Uma vez que círculo esteja completo, coloque velas brancas, pretas, amarelas, vermelhas, rosas, verdes, azuis e roxas nas runas, assegurando-se de que sejam __palavras mágicas____ separadas._

_3. Coloque os objetos de sacrifício em tigelas no fim de cada ponta da estrela. Objetos de sacrifício: óleo de citronela, beladona, a planta boca-de-dragão, areia e água._

_4. Levante sua varinha e diga o tempo para o qual você quer voltar (somente o ano!) Você será levada ao local exato em que executou o feitiço._

"Bem, parece fácil o suficiente," murmurou baixinho enquanto dava uma olhada no resto da página. Ergueu os olhos para se assegurar de que Madame Pince não estava olhando, rapidamente pôs o livro dentro da mochila e nervosamente deixou a biblioteca, um pouco mais rápido que o usual.

_xXx_

"Harry? Está tudo bem com você?" Gina perguntou enquanto olhava para Harry com preocupação. Ele vagarosamente fez que sim com a cabeça, ainda fitando as nuvens. Gina suspirou ao apoiar as costas contra o tronco da árvore e ficou contemplando o céu também.

O ataque surpresa ao Beco Diagonal teve um preço alto demais para todos eles, mas não era tanto para fazer Harry agir assim. Ela perdeu seu pai e quatro de seus irmãos e sentia muito a falta deles. Ela não queria nada além de ter a eles e Tonks e Lupin e todos os outros de volta a vida, mas sabia que isso nunca aconteceria. Tudo que queria era ter certeza de que Voldemort seria parado e então seguir com o resto de sua vida, não importando o quão despedaçada poderia estar. Mas Harry e sua mãe estavam tornando tudo ainda mais difícil.

Não ajudava ter todos estupidamente sensíveis a esse assunto. O único modo das coisas melhorarem seria se fizessem algo para fazer isso melhorar e por enquanto, ninguém fez. Harry se fechava ou gritava pelo menor dos motivos enquanto sua mãe gastava horas fingindo que estava tudo bem, mas depois se chamava de boba e chorava. Francamente, não era o que ela precisava ou queria.

"Oi Hermione," Gina disse sem entusiasmo, enquanto a jovem bruxa se aproximava dela e de Harry.

"Oi Gina, Harry," ela disse quase sem fôlego. "Eu tenho uma coisa para mostrar a vocês," ela murmurou ao sentar-se e deu uma olhada em volta para se assegurar de que ninguém estaria ouvindo. "Eu encontrei isso na biblioteca," ela disse um pouco mais alto ao pegar o livro e passá-lo para Gina.

"O _Círculo do Tempo_?" Gina leu.

"O quê? Você quer nos levar num circuito de Kart? Nós não temos tempo para isso Hermione!" Harry gritou. Hermione fez uma careta de desgosto para ele e então olhou para sua amiga que deu de ombros.

"Eu acho que isso pode nos ajudar a derrotar Voldemort," ela disse. Harry e Gina se aproximaram dela, lembrando vagamente crianças prestes a ouvir uma história. O rosto de Harry perdeu qualquer traço de raiva e agora mostrava curiosidade e esperança, assim como o de Gina.

"Veja, esse livro tem feitiços de viagem no tempo. Poderia usar um deles para voltar no tempo, quando Voldemort estava na escola e tentar pará-lo antes que se torne Voldemort," ela explicou. Rapidamente, a expressão de Harry mudou e agora ele a olhava de cara feia.

"Viagem no tempo é ilegal, Hermione!"

"Oh, por favor, Harry! Eu acho que irão nos desculpar se salvarmos o mundo do Voldemort!" Gina disse, com sua própria frustração crescendo.

"Bem, e se não conseguirmos mudá-lo? E se fizermos ficar pior e quando voltarmos formos jogados em Azkaban?!"

"Esse é um risco que temos que correr", Hermione demonstrando mais confiança do que realmente sentia. Desde quando ela queria quebrar regras, ainda que fosse por um bem maior? "Qualquer um pode mudar. Eles só precisam que lhe dêem uma razão para isso. Se voltarmos no tempo, nós poderíamos mudá-lo," Hermione disse.

Harry parecia considerar isso. Ele sabia que era uma boa idéia e que Hermione não tinha problemas com viagens no tempo. Podia dar certo, como também não dar certo.

"Eu acho que é uma grande idéia. Estou dentro," Gina disse dando um pequeno sorriso. Gina e Hermione então olharam para Harry. Ele parecia indeciso, até que deu um suspiro e um sorrisinho de lado.

"Estou dentro também."

"E a mamãe?" Gina perguntou. Eles olharam para ela que se explicou. "Ela já perdeu meu pai e quatro dos meus irmãos, eu não posso ir sabendo que a machucaria, mas também quero ir."

Isso era um problema. Nem Hermione nem Harry poderiam ir sabendo que a afável e generosa Sra. Weasley teria o coração partido na manhã seguinte, quando sua filha fosse dada como desaparecida.

"Se você quer realmente ir, então podemos deixar um recado ou algo assim. Fazê-la saber que você estará bem," Harry sugeriu. Por mais que sentisse muito por ela, ele gostava do plano agora. Isso não somente significava que Voldemort seria parado, mas também que ele nunca teria existido. Ninguém teria morrido se eles obtivessem sucesso. Ele teria uma família.

Gina suspirou. "Tudo bem. Enviarei um recado a ela ou algo assim antes de irmos. Ela precisa saber. Então, quando faremos isso, Hermione?"

"Bem, vai levar algum tempo para reunir o material. Quando formos para Hogsmeade amanhã, eu posso escolhê-los, portanto não poderemos partir até amanhã à noite. Nós também precisamos de um lugar para poder executá-lo."

"Como a Sala Precisa?" Harry sugeriu com um sorriso.

Hermione sorriu de volta. "Exatamente. Então amanhã, iremos todos a Hogsmeade comprar os ingredientes. Usaremos a capa da invisibilidade e o mapa do maroto para entrar na Sala Precisa. Nos encontraremos no salão comunal meia-noite. Entendido?"

Seus dois amigos acenaram afirmativamente e sorriram um para o outro. Era a chance de ter não somente um novo futuro, mas também um novo passado.

_xXx_

"Tudo bem então, está quase pronto," Hermione disse enquanto colocava os objetos de sacrifício nas pontas da estrela. Era um pouco mais de meia-noite e eles estavam na Sala Precisa, que tinha se tornado uma grande sala com um monte de instrumentos mágicos e ingredientes de poções comuns.

Harry sorriu ao olhar para o círculo. Na noite passada ele sonhou sobre ter uma família. Ele sonhou sobre viver com seus pais e talvez até ter um irmãozinho ou dois. Acordou esta manhã com mais certeza que nunca.

Hermione acabou de posicionar os objetos e os instruiu a se espalhar em volta do círculo até que estivessem separados pela mesma distância. "Gina, enviou o recado a sua mãe?" Hermione perguntou ao erguer sua varinha.

"Sim. Disse para ela não se preocupar e que vocês dois tomariam conta de mim," ela contou com um sorriso trêmulo. Não estava feliz de deixar sua mãe, especialmente no estado em que ela se encontrava, mas era necessário. Hermione deu um sorriso tranqüilizador e ergueu a varinha. Harry e Gina a imitaram.

"1944" Todos eles começaram. Disseram isso quatro vezes e então o feitiço começou a fazer efeito. Os objetos eram arremessados a volta deles e o sangue de dragão que formava o círculo e a estrela começou a saturar no chão. Ode o sangue esteve, emanou uma luz brilhante.

O vento açoitava em torno da sala e os três precisaram se proteger do vento forte. Repentinamente, uma força arrebatadora pareceu empurrá-los para o centro do círculo. Seus pés escorregavam no chão ao se aproximar.

Hermione cerrou os dentes ao sentir a dor fustigar seu corpo. Sentiu como se sua cabeça fosse explodir e seu corpo ser dilacerado em duas partes. Então, parou. Ela sentiu sua bochecha pressionada contra algo frio e percebeu que era o chão.

Levantou-se e viu Gina e Harry fazerem o mesmo. O feitiço funcionou? Eles estavam em 1944?

"O-o que aconteceu?" Gina perguntou pressionando a mão contra a testa. "Funcionou?"

"Eu não sei," Harry disse ao se levantar e olhar em volta. Eles ainda aparentavam o mesmo de Hogwarts.

"Vamos," Hermione disse ao caminhar para fora da sala, os outros dois a seguiram. Eles se encaminharam para o corredor vazio, fora da Sala Precisa. Era obviamente tarde e o corredor estava escuro e vazio.

Eles continuaram a se mover pelo castelo, sem se dirigir a um local específico. De modo geral, estava totalmente vazio para uma escola. Normalmente, havia professores patrulhando os corredores em turnos, eles ainda não tinham visto sequer um fantasma.

"Os corredores estão muito... "

"O que vocês três estão fazendo fora da cama? Quebrando algumas regras agora?" O trio se virou para a voz e olhou para o adolescente alto. Ele era realmente atraente com um rosto fino bem esculpido e maçãs do rosto altas. Tinha o cabelo preto ondulado repartido para esquerda. Seus olhos eram de um azul frio que parecia ter um brilho escuro ao se distanciar da pupila. Sua pele era bem branca, contrastando fortemente com seu cabelo escuro. Este, era Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Gina ofegou, se lembrando do seu último encontro com o jovem atraente.

"Nós estávamos apenas…" Hermione começou, mas não encontrou as palavras.

"Eu não me lembro de vocês. Em que ano estão?" Tom perguntou, tentando não demonstrar confusão em sua voz.

"Sétimo," Harry disse.

"Sétimo? Não podem estar. Eu estou no sétimo. Vou levá-los para ver o diretor," ele disse com escárnio, sua voz mostrando claramente confusão. Girou nos calcanhares e se encaminhou para lá, seguido pelos três Grifinórios.

"Harry, o que faremos? O que diremos ao Dippet? Que seu monitor-chefe se tornou o mais abominável assassino em série que o mundo já viu e que viemos para mudá-lo?" Hermione murmurou. Ele deu de ombros, observando Riddle, resistindo ao ímpeto de matá-lo e prevenir tudo.

"Relaxe," ele sussurrou de volta, incerto sobre o que fazer.

"Boa noite, Sr. Riddle, ou melhor, bom dia," disse uma familiar voz risonha. Eles se voltaram para ver Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore!" os três disseram em uníssono. O futuro diretor pareceu confuso por um segundo. _Como essas crianças o conheciam?_ Ele certamente não poderia retornar o gesto.

"Professor, eu encontrei esses... " Tom cuspiu as palavras, com a raiva clara em sua voz.

"Ah, sim. Esses são os estudantes estrangeiros de intercâmbio que estavam para chegar. Embora, eles não fossem esperados tão cedo." Ele lhes ofereceu um sorriso cintilante. "Está tudo bem Tom, Eu os levarei daqui."

Tom franziu as sobrancelhas e cerrou os dentes. "Tudo bem, Professor," ele cuspiu rudemente, mas Dumbledore pareceu não se dar conta. Tom se virou e foi embora, batendo os pés. Os três estudantes se voltaram ao seu velho Diretor.

"Bem, acredito que algumas explicações se fazem necessárias," ele disse ainda sorrindo. Eles se entreolharam e seguiram o bruxo até seu escritório, incertos do que dizer.

xXx

EvilAngel-001: Uhu! O primeiro capítulo está pronto! Então, o que acharam?

Tom: Foi horrível.

EvilAngel-001: Estava pensando que vc poderia vestir um tutu no próximo capítulo. O que acha Tommyzinho?

Tom: (olhares ameaçadoramente carrancudos enquanto ele vai embora emburrado)

EvilAngel-001: Hah! Eu tenho a força! Em qq caso, espero que todos gostem da história! E se não, me digam por que não gostaram. Eu sou piromaníaca, Adoro fogo! Desculpe, eu sou meio louquinha. Tchau!

* * *

_Palavras mágicas__- (runas -_ _letra do alfabeto escandinavo antigo; palavras mágicas) As Runas são um conjunto de alfabetos relacionados que usam letras características (as runas) e eram usadas para escrever as línguas germânicas, principalmente na Escandinávia e nas ilhas Britânicas. Em todas as suas variedades, as runas podem ser consideradas como uma antiga forma de escrita da Europa do Norte. A versão escandinava que também é conhecida como Futhark (derivado das suas primeiras seis letras: 'F', 'U' 'Th', 'A', 'R', e 'K'), e a versão Anglo-saxónica conhecida como Futhorc (o nome também tem origem nas primeiras letras deste alfabeto)._

_Você quer nos levar num circuito de Kart__? - original é bem diferente disso e traduzido não faria o menor sentido. Então criei minha própria piada._


	2. Sob o disfarce de Patriotismo

Disclaimer: Qualquer coisa que reconheça da série de Harry Potter não me pertence.

Tom: Que bom que não te pertence, a minha vida e a de todos os outros personagens estaria condenada ao fracasso.

EvilAngel-001: (Sorrindo de uma forma pateta) Eu faço o que eu posso.

N/T: Obrigada pela review Annew! Vou tentar atualizar com mais freqüencia. Bjuxx

* * *

**Capítulo Dois: Sob o Disfarce de Patriotismo**

_Em tempos de guerra, o ódio se torna absolutamente honroso, ainda que tenha de ser mascarada sob o disfarce de patriotismo._

-Howard Thurman

* * *

"Então, podem me explicar por que tive de dizer que estava esperando por estudantes estrangeiros de intercâmbio?" Dumbledore perguntou enquanto sorria, seus olhos azuis brilhando claramente. Os três se entreolharam, incertos do quanto poderiam contar a ele.

"Bem, pode ver senhor," Harry começou. "Nós somos, e por mais que soe ridículo e provavelmente insano, e viemos do futuro." Ele fez uma pausa, como se permitisse a Dumbledore argumentar. Ele nunca o fez, somente acenou em compreensão, permitindo Harry continuar.

"Hum, bem, Tom Riddle," ele começou a tropeçar nas palavras. "Na nossa época, ele é o bruxo mais temido que já existiu. Ele é, bem, ele é malvado. Ele já matou muitas pessoas e provavelmente continuará a matar," ele suspirou, ignorando a expressão levemente alarmada e chocada que tinha aparecido nas feições normalmente felizes do velho homem. "Ele continuará com isso, a menos que nós possamos pará-lo. Nós vimos aqui para impedi-lo de se tornar Voldemort."

Dumbledore acenou em compreensão, absorvendo toda a informação que lhe foi passada. Ele sempre pensou que Tom Marvolo Riddle fosse absolutamente desagradável, mas nunca pensou que chegaria a esses extremos. Ele tinha um ódio doentio de trouxas e qualquer um que fosse associado a eles, ainda mais que a maioria dos Sonserinos. Mas isto parecia um exagero.

"O que exatamente ele fez, posso ter a audácia de perguntar?" ele perguntou educadamente. Harry deu um sorriso curto e começou a descrever alguns dos atos mais significativos do Lord das Trevas.

"Ele corrompeu o mundo inteiro. É difícil acreditar totalmente em alguém sem estar certo de com quem está sua lealdade. As pessoas têm medo de sair de suas casas. Ele e seus seguidores já tiraram muitas vidas." Harry respirou fundo, se preparando para o que diria a seguir. "Até a sua, Professor."

O velho homem acenou em compreensão e começou a brincar com sua barba, que era mais curta que o comprimento ao qual eles estavam familiarizados. Seu cabelo ainda era castanho avermelhado, embora já aparecessem alguns traços de cabelo cinza e prateado. Sua pele era mais lisa, porém já mostrava os sinais da idade. A única coisa que parecia nunca ter mudado era o brilho de seus olhos azuis.

"Vocês têm consciência de que alterar o futuro é ilegal?" ele perguntou, rindo silenciosamente quando a garota de cabelo castanho se ruborizou. Ela deve ter sido aquela que seguia todas as regras e ordens. Era mais provável estar fora dos planos dela quebrar quaisquer regras.

Hermione finalmente decidiu se explicar. "Nós sabemos disso, mas certamente eles poderão nos desculpar se nós se impedirmos o mundo de sofrer o desastre a que está destinado." Dumbledore sorriu para o quão rápido ela disse isso. Sim, ela era definitivamente a "certinha" do grupo, pelo nervosismo que demonstrava.

"Sim, bem, se vocês conseguirem alterar o futuro, então eles não saberão disso, estou certo?" ele disse, rindo enquanto Harry fez uma careta tentando compreender isso.

Hermione sorriu nervosamente e aquiesceu. "Eu acredito que sim. Você não iria se importar de nos ter aqui tentando mudar o futuro, iria?" ela perguntou.

Dumbledore sorriu. "Eu não posso voltar atrás. Sr. Riddle estaria com muitas suspeitas sobre o porquê de não termos mais estudantes estrangeiros de intercambio. Poderia perguntar seus nomes?"

"Eu sou Gina Weasley," a ruiva falou, decidindo que já era a sua vez. "E estes são Harry Potter e Hermione Granger."

"Ah, sim. Granger? Não tenho certeza de que reconheço este nome," ele disse.

"Não conhece. Eu sou nascida trouxa," Hermione disse, olhando para suas mãos como se elas fossem a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

"Então, está segura. Entretanto, Potter e Weasley são nomes de duas famílias bruxas muito conhecidas. Vocês dois terão que dar falsos nomes."

"O que acha de Evans?" Harry sugeriu, lembrando-se do nome de solteira de sua mãe.

"Muito bem. E você, Srta Weasley?"

"Um, o que acha de Scott?"

Dumbledore sorriu e escreveu os nomes. Que aulas vocês estavam assistindo?" Cada um dos três disse a ele suas aulas e então Dumbledore sorriu. "Seu trabalho vai ser mais fácil. Parece que a Srta Granger terá quase todas as aulas com Sr. Riddle. Vocês são todos da Grifinória, estou correto?" ele perguntou, olhando os distintivos em seus uniformes.

"Sim," Gina respondeu e sorriu docemente.

"Tudo bem. Vocês sabem onde é a torre da Grifinória. A senha para entrar é Rabo-Córneo Húngaro. Lá deve haver uma cama vazia para cada um de vocês, e pela manhã teremos tudo que precisam para assistirem suas aulas. Oh, e eu sugiro que criem uma história sobre o passado de vocês. Agora, lhes desejo uma boa noite," ele disse alegremente. Os três grifinórios sorriram e agradeceram a ele, deixando o professor de transfigurações para trás.

_xXx_

A sra. Weasley se revirou na cama. Ainda não estava acostumada a ter a cama toda só para ela. Seu braço descansou no lugar onde o Sr. Weasley costumava a deitar e ela deu uma fungadinha. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ouviu um ruído, o som de uma pancada. Ela se sentou e olhou em volta.

Imediatamente, agarrou a varinha e apontou instintivamente para a escuridão. Ela ouviu o som de novo e logo o reconheceu como sendo uma coruja bicando a janela da cozinha. Ela suspirou por suas próprias tolices e saiu do quarto.

Ela estava tão concentrada em chegar à cozinha, que não percebeu que a mão do relógio que tinha o retrato da Gina era agora uma mão comum que se movia com a face, incerta de onde pousar.

Quando Molly alcançou a cozinha, abriu a janela e concedeu a passagem a coruja. Um bilhete caiu no balcão e ela reconheceu a letra imediatamente: era da Gina. Ela sorriu, feliz por poder contar com sua filha. Ajudava saber que ela não estava sozinha e que poderia contar com seus outros filhos. Eles nunca poderiam preencher o vazio que agora havia nela, mas podiam fazer a dor ser mais suportável.

Abriu o bilhete e começou a ler.

_Querida mamãe_

_Desculpe-me__ por isso, mas eu devo ajudar Harry e__ Hermione __a derrotar__ Voldemort. __Não se preocupe, e__u estou segura. E__stou com eles e__ Dumbledore. __Eles me protegerão. __Desculpe-me, __mas eu tenho que fazer isso. __Eu __te __amo._

_Com __amor,_

_Gin__a_

Molly ficou boquiaberta com o pergaminho, horrorizada. Ela tinha perdido outra criança? Sua única filha! É claro que não a perdeu completamente, mas quem garante que ela permaneceria bem? Ela não sabia onde sua filha estava, portanto, quão segura ela estaria?

A bruxa mais velha sentiu que sua respiração tornara-se mais rápida e apavorou-se. Começou a engasgar com suas próprias lágrimas ao compreender que esta guerra estava dilacerando sua família. Essa guerra tinha feito tantas vítimas e até agora havia sentido apenas compaixão por elas. Agora, sua compaixão se tornou empatia e ela nunca havia pensado que sua família poderia entrar em colapso tão impiedosamente.

Apoiou-se no balcão, procurando equilíbrio ao cambalear como se estivesse bêbada. Tentou de focalizar em algo para se firmar, mas era inútil. Suas lágrimas nublaram sua visão e lutou desesperadamente para memorizar cada aspecto desse cômodo em concentração.

Finalmente, suas pernas a sustentaram e ela enterrou seu rosto em suas mãos, soluçando incontrolavel e incessantemente em suas mãos maternais. Suas mãos não eram mais lisas como eles foram um dia. A aspereza mostrava claramente a idade e o trabalho duro. Eram realmente mãos de uma mãe. E ainda, parecia que a aspereza de suas mãos profundamente trabalhadas fosse a única prova material de sua família.

Gina se foi agora. Ela não sabia para onde, mas essa não era mais a questão. A questão é que ela se foi e era tudo culpa de Voldemort.

Seus soluços morreram quando ela se encolheu no chão em posição fetal, ignorando o quão patética deveria estar parecendo. Era assim que todos aqueles que eram afetados pelo Lord das Trevas agiam? Se era, então ele tinha de ser parado. Antes de qualquer coisa a mais, chorou no seu chão até o amanhecer.

_xXx_

"Olá, meu nome é Abigail, mas podem me chamar de Abby. Bem vindos a Hogwarts!" disse a garota para Hermione, Gina e Harry enquanto eles sentavam-se no salão comunal. Ela tinha longos cabelos loiros que caiam em ondas até o meio de suas costas. Ela tinha olhos castanhos levemente estrábicos e algumas sardas pouco visíveis. Suas formas delicadas eram pequenas e infantis, com quase nenhuma curva a ser mostrada. Contudo, ela era bonita e Hermione soube que gostou dela assim que viu o distintivo de Monitora-Chefe em sua capa.

"Oi, Abigail. È um prazer te conhecer. Meu nome é Gina Scott, e estes são Harry Evans e Hermione Granger, " a ruiva disse sorrindo.

Logo em seguida, um som alto foi ouvido vindo do dormitório dos meninos e logo a escada foi lotada com os rapazes.

"Argh! Potter lá vai ele de novo!" Abby disse ao empurrar os rapazes para fora de seu caminho e se dirigir ao topo da escada, onde possivelmente estava a fonte do problema. Um dos rapazes com cabelo ruivos os viu e sorriu tontamente ao se aproximar.

"Olá, meu nome é Robert Weasley. Bem vindos a Hogwarts, e minha recomendação é: mantenham distância de Chris Potter. Aqui ele é um criador de casos total e seguramente irá querer lhes dar as _'boas-vindas__'_ a Hogwarts," ele disse e apontou para o dormitório masculino. Os três grifinórios sorriram ao tomar conhecimento. Então parece que era uma característica de família.

Eles olharam para cima e viram Abby voltando do dormitório masculino arrastando com ela alguém que parecia ter uns dezessete anos. Ele tinha o cabelo castanho luminoso desordenado e revolto com um rosto fino e bem delineado, as maçãs do rosto altas. Tinha olhos azuis claros que tornavam-se cinza ao encontrar as pupilas. Era bem bonito, mas o olhar bobo de eu-não-fiz-nada-de-errado diminuía o efeito.

"Quantas vezes eu tenho que te falar! Nada de explosivos!" ela falou com desprezo, enquanto o arrastava para a porta. Ela estava, obviamente, levando-o para ver o diretor. O olhar de Chris se deteve nos novos estudantes e ele resistiu a seguir em frente.

"Abby, está gritando comigo quando você é tão rude para não me deixar conhecer os novos alunos," ele disse fluidamente, com olhar falsamente magoado em seu rosto. A garota suspirou e murmurou um xingamento baixinho, enquanto Chris se encaminhava para seu neto e seus amigos.

"È um prazer conhecê-los. Eu gostaria de me desculpar pela minha pequena entrada, mas não fui advertido sobre as novas viti... quero dizer estudantes," ele disse docemente, quase cortês. Pegou a mão de Hermione e a beijou, antes de fazer o mesmo com Gina. As garotas deram umas risadinhas, mas não flertaram. Ele podia ser o avô de Harry, mas fazia lembrar mais os gêmeos Weasley.

Chris sorriu para as meninas e então sacou a varinha e conjurou duas rosas vibrantes. As garotas agradeceram quando ele lhes entregou as rosas vermelhas. "Eu também me desculpo por partir abruptamente, mas infelizmente, esta jovem senhorita," ele disse, indicando Abigail, que parecia pronta para jogar a mesinha de centro nele. "Deve me levar ao escritório do diretor Dippet. Então, tchau, e espero que nos encontremos de novo." Ele acenou um adeus dramaticamente para elas, enquanto uma fulminante Monitora-Chefe o agarrava pelo braço e o arrastava para fora.

Quando os dois já estavam fora do salão, Harry, Mione e Gina trocaram olhares e começaram a rir ao mesmo tempo. Eles não se lembravam da última vez que riram tão abertamente e se divertiram com cada segundo disso. Momentos como esse pareciam difíceis de acontecer desde que a Guerra com Voldemort alcançou seu auge. A maioria dos dias eram gastos com luto e isso era novo para eles.

Ao se acalmarem, viram Robert balançando a cabeça. "Não dá para se acostumar com isso. Desculpem-me por soar paranóico, mas ele só tenta enrolá-los num falso senso de segurança. É quando ele está pronto pregar uma peça em você," advertiu.

"Não se preocupe. Estou seguro estaremos prontos para aprontar com ele," Harry disse, sorrindo. Hermione olhou para ele e sorriu também. Essa pequena viagem já parecia ter feito algum bem para Harry.

* * *

N/T2: No próximo capítulo a missão começará de verdade. Terão os primeiros contatos com Tom e a escola como um todo na década de cinqüenta. Isso sem falar de seus antepassados. mandem reviews. Essa história tem caps longos e é trabalhosa de traduzir, ok? Se forem bonzinhos posto o próximo cap mais cedo.

NT3: Natália, também gostei muito do título da fic. Já li muuuitas fics de várias shippers e essa é uma das mais interessantes.Simon de Escorpiao, a Mione terá realmente muuuito trabalho com esses dois. Em conjunto e separados. Os antepassados também não vão facilitar o trabalho dela.

PS: Já traduzi a maior parte do próximo cap, vou tentar postar no máximo quinta, vlw?

bjuxx


	3. Todos os homens são maus

Disclaimer: Qualquer coisa que reconheça dos livros da JK, não nos pertence.

EvilAngel-001: Aqui está a cena embaraçosa do Tom (prometida no cap 1). Não é tão terrível, mas ainda é embaraçosa. Chris e Tom têm certa rivalidade. Vocês verão.

**N/T:** PQP!!! Traduzir isso foi foooooda. Vcs não tem noção. Eu sou uma tradutora amadora e os textos de Shakespeare são difíceis em ptg, imaginem em inglês! Mas dps de mto quebrar a cabeça, pesquisar em trilhõõõõões de sites e dicionários e td mais, acho que ficou compreensível. Mas por favor, sejam bonzinhos com essa pobre tradutora que vos fala. Bjuxxx

PS: me digam o que acharam da tradução, ok?

* * *

**Capítulo Três****Todos os homens são ****maus**

_Melhor ser vil do que por vil ser tido_

_Quando não se é repreendido por sê-lo,_

_E perde-se o prazer, que é tão difamado,_

_Não pelo nosso__ senso, mas pelo alheio parecer._

_Por que deveriam os outros falsos olhos corrompidos,_

_Tecer elogios ao meu sangue dissoluto?_

_Ou às minhas fraquezas__ porque são fracos os espiões,_

_Que em seus testamentos considerarão ruim__ o que eu achei bom?_

_Não, eu sou __o que sou e aqueles que nivelam,_

_Seus insultos__ recairão sobre eles mesmos,_

_Posso ser reto, ainda que eles mesmos sejam oblíquos_

_Em seus próprios conceitos, ainda que meus feitos não devam ser mostrados,_

_A menos que por esse mal geral que eles mantêm,_

_Todos os homens são __maus__ e em sua maldade imperam._

_-William Shakespeare, soneto 121

* * *

_

"Bem vindos a Hogwarts. Meu nome é Ophelia," disse uma bela moça de dezessete anos. Para Hermione, ela lembrava alguém que amava as artes. Seu cabelo louro claro era curto, mas cheio e vinha até seu queixo. Tinha até uma franjinha, que caía impecável na frente de seus olhos castanho-escuros, maçãs do rosto altas e pele clara. De alguma foram ela parecia severa, mas seu sorriso lhe contava uma história diferente.

"Obrigada," Hermione disse, depois que o diretor Dippet anunciou a chegada dos três. Eles estavam tomando o café da manhã agora e já haviam sido apresentados a muitas pessoas.

"Olá, olá. Aproveitando o café da manhã, eu espero?" disse uma voz familiar. Eles se viraram para ver Chris Potter atrás deles. Ele sorriu e sentou-se entre Hermione e Harry, olhando para a bruxa de sua idade. "Acredito que ainda não tivemos o prazer de sermos apresentados. Meu nome é Chris Potter." ele disse, estendendo a mão. Hermione olhou para Gina e Harry que deram de ombros.

Ela apertou sua mão e sorriu antes de dizer. "Meu nome é Hermione Granger."

"Hermione? Seus pais são fãs de Shakespeare?" perguntou uma voz indiferente. Hermione se virou para ver Tom Riddle parado ali. Ele sorriu, embora estivesse longe de ser sincero. "Bem vindos a Hogwarts. Gostaria de me desculpar pelo meu comportamento na noite passada. Foi bastante rude da minha parte. Meu nome é Tom Riddle," ele disse. Ela lhe devolveu um sorriso forçado.

"Porque não se junta ao seu próprio bando de fanáticos da Sonserina, Riddle?" Chris disse, mais ordenando do que sugerindo. Ele olhou furioso para o garoto que devolveu o gesto. Estava óbvio que havia algum tipo de rivalidade entre esses dois.

"Por que não vai se meter com a sua própria vida, Potter? Ou sua mente é tão estreita que sequer compreende seus próprios pensamentos?" Riddle zombou. Ele tinha perdido os bons modos e parecia pronto para azarar o Chris.

O garoto da grifinória olhou de cara feia, alcançou seu bolso e tirou a varinha, segurando-a firmemente. Hermione olhou para os amigos em busca de ajuda, mas eles deram de ombros novamente, assistindo a cena com bastante atenção. Ela notou que Harry tinha a varinha bem firme em sua mão. Ele não hesitaria em azarar Tom com um obliviate.

Hermione capturou o olhar de Gina que murmurou "Faça alguma coisa". Ela aquiesceu e se virou para Tom.

"Foi bom conhecer você Tom, mas Chris prometeu nos mostrar a escola. Vamos," ela disse ao arrastar o bruxo zangado de seu assento. Gina fez o mesmo com Harry e logo eles atravessaram a porta, deixando um Tom bastante zangado para trás.

Eles chegaram ao corredor quando a porta se abriu e então fechou. Abigail, Robert e Ophelia apareceram. "Belo trabalho encerrando a briga entre Tom e Chris. Muitos não conseguiram este feito," Robert disse, sorrindo para eles. Chris lançou a ele um olhar carrancudo e se virou para o outro lado, se mostrando muito interessado num retrato na parede.

"Porque tudo isso?" Gina perguntou.

"Riddle é um bastardinho maligno, isso sim," Chris cuspiu.

Abby bufou e então disse, "Ah, por favor. Só porque ele não caiu nas suas brincadeiras ou acha que você e suas ações infantis são engraçadas, não significa que seja malvado. Ele realmente é um bom menino. Muito cortês, inteligente..."

"E maligno!" Chris a cortou. "Desculpe-me por soar paranóico, mas há algo de errado com ele. Eu sei disso. O modo como seus 'amigos' agem perto dele. Eles têm medo dele. Uma vez eu estava caminhando pelos corredores depois da hora," ele parou quando Abigail ofegou e fez cara feia para ele enquanto Ophelia e Robert suspiraram. "Eu vi ele e seus amigos. Estavam tendo algo como uma reunião secreta de algum tipo e eles o chamaram de um nome que não era Tom Riddle," ele disse sombriamente.

"Que nome era esse?" Harry perguntou. Ele sabia que seu avô tinha ouvido eles o chamarem de Lord Voldemort, mas se fez de desentendido.

"Lord Voldemort," ele respondeu.

"Voldemort? Soa como uma frase que eu ouvi em francês. O que era?" Ophelia se perguntou ao segurar no queixo e apertar o rosto, tentando se lembrar. "Ah sim! Era _Voleur de Mort_," ela disse em francês com uma pronúncia perfeita. "Isso significa Ladrão da Morte," ela disse, olhando sombriamente para todos. Ela pareceu bem horripilante ao inclinar o queixo em direção ao tórax, permitindo a escuridão tomar conta de seu rosto.

"Eu te disse! Ladrão da Morte? Soa muito cortês para mim!" Chris desdenhou sarcasticamente. Abby bufou de novo e rolou os olhos.

"Como se o Tom falasse francês! Vamos lá, estou certa de que foi apenas uma coincidência. Provavelmente é só um apelido tal como aquele pelo qual a sua mãe te chama Chris. O que era mesmo? Ursinho Chrisly?" ela ronronou, sorrindo triunfantemente para o rosto agora vermelho do Grifinório.

O grupo abafou as risadas enquanto o rosto dele ficava ainda mais vermelho, imitando a cor de sua gravata. Ele girou nos calcanhares e se dirigiu para a biblioteca, resmungando consigo mesmo.

"Ursinho Chrisly?" Harry disse sorrindo. Abby aquiesceu. Logo o grupo explodiu em um ataque de risadas. O ataque foi quebrado quando as portas pesadas se abriram para revelar Tom Riddle. Ele sorriu polidamente para o grupo, ainda que estivesse levemente desapontado que Chris não estivesse mais lá. Estava com humor para azará-lo.

"Olá Hermione. Eu gostaria de me desculpar com você pelo distúrbio causado no café da manhã. Espero que não afete sua impressão sobre Hogwarts, já que este é seu primeiro dia e tudo mais." ele disse. Gina olhou para os dois. Estaria Riddle mostrando interesse por Hermione? Ela não era a única estudante 'novata', nem era a única presente durante o barraco do café da manhã, então porque ele estava agindo como se fosse?

"E-está tudo bem Tom. Todos temos nossas pequenas rivalidades," ela disse com os dentes cerrados. Tom franziu o cenho. Porque estava sendo tão áspera com ele? Ele não tinha feito nada para zangá-la, bem, nada de que ele pudesse se lembrar. Por que ela parecia guardar tanto rancor dele?

Enquanto examinava o resto dos estudantes 'estrangeiros de intercâmbio', percebeu que ela não era a única que demonstrava tal rancor. Harry lhe lançou ferozmente um olhar carrancudo, como se estivesse enviando uma maldição através dos olhos. Poderia dizer que o grifinório estava neste momento mordendo a parte interna da bochecha e viu sua mão se apertar ao redor da varinha no bolso.

Gina pareceu mais desconfortável perto dele que os outros. Seus olhos castanhos o focavam com um olhar um tanto amedrontados. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e fixou o olhar em suas mãos quando viu que o futuro Lord das Trevas a encarava.

Tom acenou levemente com a cabeça em sinal de compreensão e então disse, "Obrigado por entender. Espero vê-la mais tarde então." Com isso, ele fez uma pequena reverência e foi embora com uma aura orgulhosa a volta dele.

"Viram? Chris está obviamente paranóico. Como poderia alguém assim ser perverso? É como você disse, todos nós temos rivalidades e Chris está justamente tentando ver mais do que há na realidade para justificar suas próprias ações," Abby disse, com especial firmeza. Ela lembrava alguém.

"Abby, teria alguma chance de seu sobrenome ser McGonagall?" Gina fez a pergunta que estava na cabeça de Hermione.

A garota deu um sorriso luminoso. "É esse mesmo. Eu tenho uma irmã mais nova que está no quinto ano. Seu nome é Minerva," ela disse orgulhosamente com afeição em sua voz. Gina e Hermione trocaram sorrisos enquanto o resto do grupo se dirigia para a primeira aula.

_xXx_

"Onde estão eles?" McGonagall urrou ao adentrar estrondosamente no castelo. Ela acordou abruptamente nesta manhã, quando Neville Longbottom relatou o desaparecimento de três grifinórios. Hermione Granger, Gina Weasley e Harry Potter. Todos eles tinham sumido, sem dúvida isso era parte de algum plano mal elaborado do Potter. Ele era um menino brilhante, mas podia ser precipitado e impulsivo às vezes.

Agora tinha começado uma busca completa pelo grupo, tendo todo o quadro de professores e alunos procurando por eles. Normalmente, desaparecimentos assim não eram tratados com tanta severidade, mas este era diferente. Não somente o Lord das Trevas estava solto e possuía mais poder que nunca, mas Harry Potter, seu arquiinimigo jurado de morte, estava desaparecido.

Ela correu pelo chão de mármore, evitando os estudantes enquanto passava. Seria possível que eles estivessem na floresta proibida? Potter era conhecido por adentrar na floresta, apesar do fato de ser tida como proibida. O fato de ser proibida provavelmente era a razão pela qual recorria tanto a ela.

A bruxa mais velha encaminhou-se para a cabana do Hagrid, desejando que pudesse ajudar a encontrá-los. Ele tinha familiaridade com as trilhas da floresta e poderia facilmente adentrá-la. Também era conhecido de várias criaturas. Poderia começar seu próprio grupo de busca na floresta.

Ela alcançou a cabana e bateu na porta. Estava bastante amedrontada e nervosa pelas crianças e achou difícil controlar seu tremor. Bateu na madeira e rapidamente um homem gigante abriu a porta e sorriu para a diretora.

"Oh, olá professora. O que a traz aqui?" ele perguntou. Aparentemente, ele não tinha ouvido falar sobre o desaparecimento dos grifinórios. Sabia que ele os adorava e se tivesse conhecimento de seu desaparecimento, teria irrompido floresta adentro, sem pensar duas vezes.

"É sobre a Srta. Weasley, Srta. Granger e o Sr. Potter. Eles-eles desapareceram," ela disse. Hagrid arfou e então seus olhos brilharam de raiva.

"Foi Voldemort?! Ele os levou?!" grunhiu. Ele saiu do batente da porta e se dirigiu para a floresta, praguejando coisas bem rudes sobre o infame bruxo.

"Hagrid, não temos certeza. Eu esperava que você pudesse checar a floresta e pedir para as criaturas ficarem de olho." ela pediu. Ele se acalmou um pouco e então a raiva deu lugar a tristeza.

"Tudo bem então. Pode apostar que eu irei." E com isso, o guarda-caças foi para a abundante área de árvores. Ela o viu entrar e desaparecer, antes de suspirar e voltar para o castelo.

Não estava sendo exatamente como ela planejou que seu primeiro ano como diretora seria. Desejava que Dumbledore estivesse de volta, mas ele tinha sido uma das baixas desta guerra. Muitas pessoas foram mortas, e até pior, a maioria era membro da Ordem. Voldemort atacou propositalmente aqueles que de alguma forma se aliaram a Dumbledore e a Ordem.

Ela imediatamente soltou um suspiro ao se lembrar de Molly Weasley. Ela tinha sido a maior afetada de todos, imaginou. Ela tinha perdido todos menos três, dois agora se contasse com Gina, de suas crianças e seu marido. Embora parecesse que só tinha lhe restado um filho, já que Percy havia cortado toda comunicação. Como se isso não fosse o bastante, quase não havia distância de tempo entre as mortes. Ela não tinha tido tempo suficiente para aceitar uma perda quando foi bombardeada com outras. Teria que visitar a bruxa alguma hora para dar uma checada nela, possivelmente lhe oferecer um quarto em Hogwarts. Ela não devia ficar tanto tempo sozinha assim. E mais, estaria mais perto de seu filho que ainda trabalhava na loja de Hogsmeade.

Sim, faria isso mesmo, decidiu ao chegar ao grande castelo. Logo, os pais estariam tirando seus filhos da escola, quando soubessem do pequeno ato de desaparecimento. Esta guerra estava saindo de controle, como era a tendência da maioria das guerras.

Alcançou seu escritório e deu um pulo quando uma voz familiar a assustou. Era o retrato de Alvo Dumbledore, o antigo diretor.

"Não se preocupe, Minerva. Eles estão a salvo. Estão sob grande proteção. Eu lhe garanto. Ah, e por favor diga a Molly que eles estão seguros, temo que ela possa não estar lidando muito bem com a perda temporária de outro filho," disse sabiamente. Ele saberia para onde eles foram?

"Temporária? O que quer dizer, Alvo?" perguntou. Ele sorriu para ela e seus olhos brilharam de contentamento.

"Eles voltarão. E eu espero, que quando o façam, seja como se eles nunca tivessem ido embora." Ele sabia de algo que McGonagall não fazia idéia. A questão era, o que ele sabia?

"Onde eles estão? Você sabe?"

"Sim, eu sei, mas não posso te contar. É de extrema importância que eu não conte. Agora, porque não escreve uma carta para Molly por mim? Eu ditarei."

_xXx_

"Olá, Srta Granger. Pode se sentar aqui," Tom ofereceu a ela ao retirar sua mochila do lugar vago ao seu lado. Ela examinou a sala rapidamente, tentando encontrar outros lugares vazios. Quando não encontrou nenhum, suspirou e sentou-se ao lado dele.

"Normalmente há uma cadeira vaga, mas como agora você está aqui, estamos lotados," ele disse com um leve sorriso. Ela olhou seu rosto de perto. Com certeza ele estava sorrindo, mas ela não acreditava que estivesse realmente feliz. Seus olhos eram vidrados de ódio e frieza e ela poderia jurar que podia ver sofrimento em seus olhos. O Lord das Trevas sentia dor?

Hermione se esbofeteou mentalmente. _'__'É claro que ele sente dor__sua idiota__Ele também é humano__Todo mundo sofre algum dia__!' _se xingou enquanto jogava o grosso livro em cima da mesa. Tom enrugou a sobrancelha ao vê-la lançar os livros ali de uma forma um pouco raivosa.

"Temos algum problema aqui, Srta Granger?" ele perguntou. Ela o olhou assustada, pois já até havia se esquecido de sua presença. Forçou um sorriso e acenou brevemente em negação antes de olhar para a porta, implorando para que o professor entrasse.

"Você parece bem ansiosa. Tem certeza de que está tudo bem?" ele perguntou, soando bastante aborrecido e irritado ao fazê-lo. Hermione o olhou. Ele não estava sorrindo, e sim carrancudo, agora. Tinha deixado cair levemente a máscara de cortesia, o que significava que já devia tê-lo irritado.

"Eu estou muito bem. Obrigada por perguntar," ela disse.

"Você parece bem nervosa perto de mim. Como se eu tivesse feito algo de errado. Há alguma razão em particular para você agir comigo desta forma?" ele a questionou. Ela quase engasgou ao ouvir seu tom tão severo. Seu tom passou de uma voz indiferente (sabia que ele não estava sendo sincero na conversa que tiveram mais cedo) para uma sombria e quase sinistra. Ele a observou e levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Um-n-não. Eu-eu só estou um pouco nervosa com a nova escola e tudo mais," mentiu. Ela olhou em seus olhos e arfou ao vê-los mudar para uma cor de vermelho intenso e então voltar rapidamente para o azul cinzento que normalmente eram. Isso iria ser mais difícil do pensaram no início. Ele não somente começara a adotar o nome Lord Voldemort, mas aparentemente já havia começado a se transformar nele.

"Bom dia classe. Acredito que temos conosco uma nova estudante," Dumbledore disse ao entrar em sua sala de aula. Ele sorriu e gesticulou para Hermione, que sorriu e corou um pouco com a atenção. "Espero que todos vocês tratem a ela e aos outros com o devido respeito. E por favor, transmitam a mensagem para Chris Potter. Talvez se seus colegas de classe lhe passarem a mensagem, não entre por um ouvido e saia pelo outro," O velho bruxo riu junto com a turma.

"Agora, de volta à nossa matéria. Animagi..."

_xXx_

Chris se jogou no cadeirão lado de Harry e lhe sorriu brevemente. "Ei, Evans. Se divertindo muito no seu primeiro dia?" perguntou ao dar uma olhada em volta das masmorras. A sala de poções era mais morna, visto que Slughorn a mantinha assim. Isso tinha assustado um pouco ao Harry quando percebeu como estava cálida. Estava acostumado com o frio que Snape mantinha na sala.

"Infelizmente para você, Riddle está nesta classe. Realmente odeio aquele idiota. Você acredita em mim quando digo que ele é perverso, certo?" Chris o questionou com os olhos arregalados. Harry olhou para Tom e relembrou seu segundo ano em Hogwarts, quando o encontrou pela primeira vez. Ele tinha dezesseis e já era diabólico. Agora ele tinha dezessete e duvidava que tivesse se tornado 'menos perverso'.

"Sim, acredito em você," Harry respondeu, lançando um olhar carrancudo ao Lord das Trevas. Sabia que a única razão de estarem lá era mudá-lo, contudo, não podia curar a vontade que tinha de estrangulá-lo. Essa era outra solução para o problema deles mas, sabia que Hermione não iria gostar dessa história de matar alguém. Especialmente considerando que até onde o Conselho Bruxo tinha conhecimento, ele não tinha feito nada de errado.

"Bom. Acho que eu devia pregar uma peça nele. Quero dizer, acho que nós deveríamos pregar uma peça em todo mundo, mas realmente devemos deixar _ele_ cair em uma. O que você me diz?" Chris disse apressadamente. Tinha um brilho travesso no olhar que desafiava os Gêmeos Weasley. Ele sorriu para seu neto que aquiesceu.

"Tudo bem então. O que devemos fazer?" Harry perguntou. Chris abriu a boca para responder, mas Slughorn chegou, silenciando a turma sem dizer uma palavra.

"Olá a todos! Parece que hoje nós temos um novo aluno na classe!" falou contente e começou a apresentar Harry, assim como os outros professores já haviam feito. Depois do que pareceu uma lição ou duas, a turma estava solicitamente trabalhando em uma poção.

Tom picou os ingredientes e os jogou apressadamente dentro do caldeirão. Por algum motivo, estava irritado por causa daquela garota, a Granger. Normalmente gostava que as pessoas sentissem medo dele, mas não a conhecia há muito tempo e sequer tinha dito qualquer coisa que insinuasse temor. Ela simplesmente tinha medo dele. Assim como aquela amiga ruiva dela. Aquele garoto estúpido só parecia ter raiva dele sem motivos, coisa que definitivamente não estava acostumado. Harry o fazia lembrar Chris por alguma razão. Ele não sabia o porquê, mas não gostava disso. Chris Potter era pomposo e sedento de atenção. E odiava gente assim, gente que pensa que é melhor que os outros ou até melhor que o próprio Lord Voldemort.

Tom sorriu. Tinha levado um bom tempo para criar aquele nome. Ele o apreciava e apreciou ainda mais quando um de seus 'amigos' lhe contou o que isso significava em Francês. Soube, assim que descobriu sobre seu pai trouxa, que teria que abandonar esse nome vergonhoso. Não iria carregar com ele o nome que foi de um patético trouxa. Merecia um nome que infligisse medo nas pessoas só de ouvir. Então, desde seu terceiro ano, vinha jogando com anagramas de seu nome, até que encontrou Voldemort.

Talvez aquele grupo de 'estudantes estrangeiros de intercâmbio' conhecesse seu nome e o que isso significava. Mas isso era absurdo. Somente seus 'amigos' o chamavam assim e era somente durante suas reuniões privadas. Ele era muito esperto para lhes deixar chamar assim em público. Era como se eles soubessem sobre ele e não gostava disso. O que quer que eles soubessem tinha que ser ruim, julgando por suas reações, mas todos que não sabiam quem ele era verdadeiramente o viam como um anjo. Até os grifinórios eram fãs dele, o que era raro para um sonserino. O que quer que eles que soubessem sobre ele, ele iria descobrir.

Como Tom estava pensando consigo mesmo, não percebeu Harry passando ao lado de seu caldeirão e depositando algo dentro dele. Continuou com sua poção, inconsciente do ingrediente desconhecido. Por fim, não tomou conhecimento do ingrediente até que o líquido começou a borbulhar e se tornar um fraco matiz de verde. Deveria se tornar um matiz de azul pálido.

Parou de mexer e olhou para a substância que começou a borbulhar mais rápido. A coisa mais inteligente a fazer seria contar ao professor o que estava havendo, mas essa não era a natureza do Tom. Sim, ele era inteligente, um gênio até, mas ele não estava a ponto de demonstrar inferioridade ao pedir por ajuda. Simplesmente descobriria o que fez de errado e consertaria isso.

Examinou as instruções e tentou avaliar o que poderia ter feito de errado. Tinha feito tudo corretamente do que pôde se lembrar. Começou a adicionar alguns ingredientes esperando que pudesse suavizar a mistura, mas não aconteceu nada do tipo. De repente, a poção explodiu.

A turma irrompeu em risadas ao ver Tom coberto com aquele grude verde nojento. Ele olhou de cara feia e praguejou ao sacudir as mãos, tentando tirar aquele grude dos braços. Slughorn correu para perto do Tom e perguntou se estava tudo bem com ele.

Tom fervilhou de raiva e seus olhos cintilaram um vermelho escuro para o professor de poções. Era óbvio que estava bem fisicamente, mas sabia que alguém tinha sabotado a sua poção e imediatamente pensou no Potter e seu novo parceiro de crime.

"Eu estou bem, Professor," grunhiu ao tentar retirar a meleca dos braços, só para descobrir que isso tinha estampado em sua pele uma imensa variedade de cores. Ele parecia um arco-íris, ou até pior, como alguma coisa saída do circo dos horrores.

Slughorn olhou para a pele multicolorida e segurou as risadas. "Um, parece que você deveria ver a Madame Pomfrey," disse.

Riddle lançou um olhar carrancudo ao homem baixinho e robusto e disse por entre os dentes, "É, deve parecer mesmo, _Professor."_ A forma com que ele cuspiu a palavra professor, soou como se tivesse veneno em seus lábios. Pegou sua mochila e saiu impetuosamente das masmorras, ignorando as risadas estrondosas que lhe seguiram.

Chris se virou para Harry boquiaberto. "Isso foi incrível! O que você pôs ali?" perguntou, ávido por aprender o segredo de seu novo herói. Harry abriu um sorriso cheio de dentes.

"Um ingrediente especial," respondeu. Silenciosamente agradeceu a seu, até a pouco, amigo Ron por obrigá-lo a visitar seus irmãos em Hogsmeade. O ingrediente era produto das Gemialidades Weasley.

* * *

circo dos horrores: originalmente seria "saído dos livros do Dr. Seuss (escritor Americano e cartunista mais conhecido por livros infantis clássicos, com The Cat in the Hat, Green Eggs and Ham, How the Grinch Stole Christmas and One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish) e perderíamos a piada em ptg. Pensei em substituí-lo por Mauricio de Souza ou Aroeira, mas um só escreve gibis infantis e o outro só faz cartoons, e nem assim teríamos uma boa piada. Então achei que um cara multicolorido, só poderia ter saído do circo dos horrores.

**N/T2:** Fiquei tão feliz com tantas reviews!!! Continuem assim.

Moony Ju, ele não é capaz de imaginar que alguém com Hermione não é sangue puro, só vão levantar esta questão no cap 15. Até lá, muita coisa vai acontecer...

**AnneW**, também adorei a fic assim que li os primeiros caps. O que eu mais gosto são as conversas que EvilAngel-001 mantém com os personagens de vez em quando e os textinhos introdutórios dos caps.

Portanto, especialmente para **AnneW** e a **Natália** que estão sempre por aqui, deixando esta tradutora MUITO feliz com as reviews, deixo uma preview do próximo capítulo, que focará mais no Tom e no porque dele ter se voltado para o lado das trevas.

* * *

_"Tem certeza de que é seguro para uma dama como você estar aqui fora sozinha?" uma voz calma e aveludada disse._

_"__Não é exatamente um cavalheiro, __agora que ninguém está olhando, __não é__(…)__Você já está crescidinho o bastante. __Faça você mesmo__" __ela rebateu_

_Ele sentiu uma emoção estranha se apoderar dele naquele momento. __Sentia como se tivesse borboletas no estômago. __Ele estava nervoso com isso. __É claro que não__! Lord Voldemort __não fica nervoso_

_Tom __se sentou ali mudo__e subconscientemente passou a mão __pela bochecha em que os l__ábios dela haviam tocado. __Ele sentiu uma agitação no estômago, __como se ele estivesse dando cambalhotas_

_Um dia, __ele ouviu a noticia que desejou nunca ter de ouvir_

_S__entou em sua cama com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro__. Ele não chorou e sequer parecia ter essa intenção_


	4. Mentiras

Disclaimer: Nada do que reconheçam nos pertence.

EvilAngel-001: Este capítulo é dedicado a Voldemort/Tom Riddle. É um pouco triste, mas eu acho que lhes dará a uma idéia bastante razoável para ele ter se voltado para o lado negro (da força). Isso soou tão Guerra nas Estrelas.

Tom: Ei, nem pense em comparar minha vida com Guerra nas Estrelas. Já é ruim o bastante eu me tornar uma droga de um Arco-íris brilhante no último capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo Quatro: Mentiras**

_Você nunca será forte o bastante,_

_Você nunca será bom o bastante,_

_Você nunca acreditou no amor,_

_Você não alcançará,_

_-Evanescence, Lies _

O Lord das Trevas esfregou a têmpora ao encarar profundamente o fogo. Era quase engraçado, realmente. Como havia crescido em um orfanato com gente lhe dizendo que era esquisito e que nunca alcançaria nada. Alguém o reconheceria se fosse matá-los? Riu levemente ao visualizar o encontro. Era um pensamento estranho, mas o divertia.

Ninguém o reconheceria. Tinha mudado drasticamente com o passar dos anos. Sua pele alva estava ainda mais translúcida e contrastava com seus olhos vermelho-sangue. Seu nariz, ou melhor, a ausência dele, que era como o de uma cobra, com longas fendas que se dilatavam quando ele respirava. Correu a mão sobre a cabeça e não sentiu o abundante, suave e negro cabelo que costumava ter. É claro que ninguém o reconheceria.

Fez uma careta ao ouvir as batidas na porta. Nunca lhe eram permitidos momentos de paz? Suspirou e mandou a pessoa entrar. Era Lucius Malfoy.

O bruxo alto entrou, jogando seu cabelo louro platinado para as costas ao se encaminhar vagarosamente até Voldemort. Fez uma reverência ao se aproximar e então disse, "Recebi algumas informações preciosas. Parece que a sangue-ruim Hermione Granger, a traidora do sangue Gina Weasley e Harry Potter sumiram. Eles acreditam que você é o responsável pelo desaparecimento."

Voldemort aquiesceu. Parecia que o 'escolhido' tinha cedido � pressão e abandonou o precioso mundo que o apoiou cegamente. Sem Dumbledore e o desprezível garoto Potter, o mundo estava quase livre para sua tomada. Se havia alguma hora para agir, essa hora era agora.

"Lucius, acredito que hoje é um bom dia para realizar uma reunião. Organize-a. Espero que todos estejam aqui em uma hora. Qualquer um que não apareça, será meticulosamente punido por mim, em pessoa." Lucius fez uma mesura e deixou Voldemort ao sair para contatar os Comensais da Morte.

Voldemort sorriu ao pensar em seu plano. Estava ponderando se deveria incitar algum medo antes de tomar o controle do mundo mágico. Bem, mais medo do que o usual. Talvez devesse se mostrar com mais freqüência e atormentar as pessoas. Quem ele deveria atormentar primeiro era a questão. Queria que fosse alguém que o ministério não pudesse ignorar.

É claro que não deveria ser tão difícil, todo mundo prestava atenção em Voldemort agora. Não havia descrentes que acusassem Harry e Dumbledore de conspirarem contra o Ministério. Mas precisava de alguém em quem eles prestassem bastante atenção. Quem poderia ser? Traria este assunto � reunião com os Comensais da Morte. Talvez eles soubessem de alguém.

Voldemort sorriu, de certa forma. Sua pele tesa, esticada por suas estruturas faciais fazia seu sorriso parecer mais aterrorizante. Parecia que as coisas tinham voltado a seu favor agora. Potter estava fora de seu caminho, Dumbledore morto. Como a vida poderia ficar melhor? Mas alguma coisa, no fundo de sua mente, o irritava. Era como se de alguma forma, soubesse que o Potter não estava morto. E então lembrou de algo que não havia lembrado antes, não que ele estivesse tentando esquecer isso, mas por que não se recordava que isso tivesse acontecido algum dia.

_xXx_

"Você fez o quê com o Tom?" Hermione perguntou a Harry ao erguer uma sobrancelha desaprovadoramente. Ele era o futuro Lord Voldemort, mas estavam tentando impedir. Portanto, Harry não podia fazer isso e arriscar a missão para pregar-lhe uma peça.

"Eu adicionei um ingrediente extra em sua poção e quando explodiu, foi coberto com uma gosma que tingiu a pele dele com uma grande variedade de cores," respondeu orgulhosamente enquanto Chris ria loucamente. Abby, Ophelia e Robert rolaram os olhos.

"É, ele deve se tornar seu novo herói, Chris. Você nunca conseguiu pregar uma peça no Tom," Abby disse, com uma pitada de sarcasmo na voz. Chris sorriu amplamente e acenou em confirmação ao dar tapinhas nas costas de Harry.

Gina se voltou para Hermione e balbuciou, "Que fofo. Eles estão se aproximando..." Hermione forçou um sorriso a sua amiga e deu uma risadinha ao se virar para olhar para o fogo. Ela se perguntava como estariam todos em seu tempo.

"Hermione? Tudo bem com você?" Ophelia perguntou ao encarar preocupadamente sua nova amiga. Hermione sorriu e aquiesceu.

"Acho que só preciso de um pouco de ar fresco. Vou sair um pouquinho," ela disse ao se levantar do chão. Harry se pôs de pé também.

"Quer que eu vá com você? Está ficando escuro lá fora," disse. Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Não, Harry. Eu estarei bem." E com isso, se dirigiu para o buraco do retrato e caminhou até o lago, do lado de fora do castelo.

"Ela vai ficar bem, Harry. Ela é uma garota crescida agora. Ela já provou mais de uma vez que pode tomar conta de si mesma sozinha," Gina disse. Ele suspirou. Ela estava certa. Ela era a bruxa mais inteligente de sua geração, se não de várias gerações. Ela poderia pensar claramente se algo acontecesse. Além disso, não era como se Voldemort fosse aparecer de repente.

_xXx_

Hermione suspirou ao olhar através do lago. Esteve em Hogwarts por seis anos inteiros e estava em seu sétimo e último ano. Parecia que tão pouco tempo havia passado, ainda que muito tivesse acontecido. Nos últimos seis anos descobriu que era uma bruxa, freqüentou a escola de magia, ajudou Harry a proteger a Pedra Filosofal, descobriu que tinha um basilisco na escola, foi petrificada, salvou Sirius e Bicuço, Voldemort retornou, foi ao Ministério da Magia e lutou com os Comensais da Morte, Dumbledore morreu e agora isso. Bem, definitivamente tinha algumas histórias para contar aos seus filhos quando ficasse mais velha. Isto é, se ele vivesse tempo o bastante para ter filhos.

'_Não! Não pense desta forma! É claro que você vai viver para ter filho! Se tudo sair como o planejado, você vai viver uma vida diferente!'_ pensou. Bem, talvez se Harry não tivesse arruinado a missão pregando uma peça no Tom. Ela realmente não se lembrava dele ser tão travesso. Seu avô deve ter resgatado isso de dentro dele.

Mas ainda, como se supunha que ela fosse mudar Voldemort? Como seria capaz de obter que ele gostasse dela o bastante para mudar o caminho que estava trilhando. Então um pensamento lhe passou pela cabeça: Como ele entrou nesse caminho em primeiro lugar? Não tinha muitas informações sobre Tom. Tudo que sabia era que seu nome era Tom Marvolo Riddle, era o herdeiro da Sonserina, abriu a Câmara Secreta e era o futuro Lord Voldemort.

"Tem certeza de que é seguro para uma jovem dama como você estar aqui fora tão tarde da noite?" uma voz calma e aveludada disse. Ela se virou para ver Tom de pé ali, sem um sorriso no rosto. _''Falando no Diabo, aparece o rabo', _pensou com indiferença enquanto o sonserino se sentava ao seu lado.

"Seu amigo pareceu se divertir com a pequena peça que me pregou hoje. Só acho que ele deveria saber que isso não foi engraçado. E que vai ter o troco por isso. Você seria boazinha, querida, e passaria esta mensagem a ele?" ele disse. Estava exigindo mais do que pedindo a ela. Hermione não sabia se as garotas deste tempo obedeciam a isso, mas ela não. Oh, ela respondeu, mas não do jeito que ele esperava.

"Não é exatamente um cavalheiro, agora que não tem ninguém olhando, não é? E por causa do seu tom, não, eu acho que não irei retransmitir a mensagem a ele, _querido._ Você é um garoto crescido. Faça você mesmo," ela cuspiu. Nunca gostou de ter alguém tentando controlá-la o mínimo que fosse.

Tom olhou furiosa e sombriamente para ela que se levantava e o deixava sozinho bufando de raiva. Ninguém nunca falou com ele desta forma antes. Os garotos tinham medo dele, e as garotas o obedeciam, assim como era suposto acontecer. Por que ela não? Ou ela era muito estúpida ou muito corajosa. Presumiu o primeiro. De qualquer forma, isso era levemente admirável. Ele nunca foi o tipo que queria uma garota. Elas eram tão pegajosas e em algum momento iriam irritá-lo, se não o irritassem no começo.

Mas Hermione era diferente. Era inteligente, o que era sempre uma boa coisa. A maioria dos rapazes queria uma moça que não pudesse pensar por si mesma. Elas eram mais fáceis de controlar desta forma. É claro, garotas sempre foram educadas para se concentrar mais nas aparências e agarrar um futuro marido, portanto encontrar uma que não fosse mais inteligente que um pedaço de carne não seria tão difícil. Encontrar uma esperta, com a qual pudesse debater e com quem pudesse manter conversas intelectuais é que era difícil. E era ainda mais difícil encontrar uma que fosse tão teimosa com um homem.

Não era como se as garotas fossem 'fáceis', mas não eram puritanas declaradas também. Contudo, uma garota nunca responderia com ousadia a um homem como a Hermione fez. Especialmente a um homem como Tom. Muitas garotas davam em cima dele. Ele era bonitão, charmoso, inteligente e parecia que iria alcançar uma alta posição, o que resultaria em muito dinheiro. Isso era o que as garotas queriam. Hermione tinha deixado bem claro que não o queria.

E ainda, aquilo o afetou de alguma forma. Não estava encantado com ela. Não, não a conhecia a tempo o bastante e nem bem o bastante para isso, mas definitivamente pensava nela como algo que seria bom, se conquistado. Tinha um tipo de... _interesse_ nela. Definitivamente tentaria descobrir mais sobre ela. Ela merecia isso.

Começou a sentir uma emoção estranha, naquele momento. Sentia como se suas entranhas estivessem dando cambalhotas. Estava nervoso com isso? Claro que não! Lord Voldemort não fica nervoso! Mas, ele nunca teve uma namorada antes. Sequer tinha dado o primeiro beijo de verdade, ainda que muitos rapazes de seu ano não fossem mais virgens. A única vez que sentiu borboletas no estômago antes foi quando tinha oito anos de idade.

Seu nome era Delilah e ela era a única pessoa pela qual nutria sentimentos reais que não fossem ódio ou inveja. Ela era bem bonita pelo que se lembrava. Possuá cabelos negros lisos que caiam pelas suas costas e tinha pele bronzeada. Tinha olhos castanhos cálidos e sempre mantinha um sorriso no rosto. Era delgada e gentil.

Ele a conheceu no orfanato. Algumas crianças o atormentavam. Estavam dizendo como ele era esquisito, estranho e como sua vida era um desastre, depois de tudo, seu próprio pai o havia abandonado. Aquela era a prova exata de que ninguém o vqueria. Não podia responder nada para as crianças, porque elas estavam ali por que suas famílias tinham morrido, e não tinham sido renegadas.

Odiava as crianças, mas mais que tudo odiava o fato delas estarem certas. Quem iria querê-lo, se seu próprio pai não o queira? Nem, ao menos, tinha seu espírito para tomar conta dele. Era somente um pária. Odiou o que sentiu ao pensar sobre isso. Tinha orgulho do seu poder, que em algum lugar sabia que tinha, e a habilidade de semear medo na vida em alguém só com o olhar, mas odiava se sentir fraco e perdido. Odiava sentir dor.

Um dia, enquanto as crianças zombavam dele e os adultos fingiam não ver, ela tomou seu partido. Era um pouco mais velha, então ele nunca a havia conhecido realmente. Ela não só gritou com as crianças por zombarem dele, como zombou delas também. Tom sorriu ao lembrar o que foi dito.

"Qual é exatamente o problema de vocês? Ao menos, ele não precisa atormentar os outros para se sentir melhor consigo mesmo ou ganhar respeito! Vocês são patéticos. Acham que ridicularizá-lo ou a qualquer outro vai melhorar a vida de vocês? Fará ficarem mais ricos? Inteligentes? Bonitos? Por que não vão fazer alguma coisa que possa realmente ajudá-los a ganhar o que vocês sempre sonharam e o deixem em paz!" gritou para eles.

As crianças olharam para seus pés e alguns chutaram sujeirinhas do chão até que lentamente foram embora. A jovem garota suspirou e se sentou ao lado de Tom, colocando a mãozinha em seu ombro e sorrindo para ele.

"Não se preocupe com eles. Quando os encontrar daqui a vinte anos, será você que estará rindo deles por que você compreendeu alguma coisa além de si mesmo," ela disse sinceramente. Sua voz era doce. Soava como seda e mel ao mesmo tempo.

"Você realmente acha isso?" Tom perguntou a ela. Ninguém nunca disse a ele que poderia ser bom em alguma coisa. Eles simplesmente o ridicularizavam e diziam que era esquisito e imprestável. Até os adultos diriam estas coisas dele, se não comentários piores. Depois de algum tempo, passou a acreditar neles. Isso era algo novo.

Ela sorriu para ele. "É claro. Você é esperto e bonito. Qualquer garota cairia aos seus pés. Mas escolha com sabedoria, você não vai querer uma que só esteja com você por causa da sua imagem. A garota que você quer, é alguém que pode desafiar a sua mente com a dela própria e será um pouco teimosa. Acredite em mim, valerá a pena do final das contas. E se a garota não ficar atraída por você, então não é tão inteligente quanto aparenta ser," ela adulou. Tom sorriu para ela que riu um pouco. Era como se ela fosse um anjo enviado a ele do céu.

Então o sinal bateu, e ela olhou para o prédio do orfanato. "Bem, é melhor eu ir ou me atrasarei para a aula. Te vejo mais tarde, Thomas." Antes dela levantar para ir embora, agarrou seu rosto e plantou um beijo gentil em sua bochecha, foi como se estivesse beijando a asa de uma borboleta. Ela saiu e sorriu para ele antes de se retirar para o edifício par sua aula.

Tom ficou sentado ali, chocado e inconscientemente pôs a mão na bochecha que os lábios dela haviam tocado. Ele sentiu um bater de asas no estômago e depois dar cambalhotas. Levantou-se depois de algum tempo e se dirigiu a um prédio distinto, o prédio dos meninos.

O orfanato era dividido por gênero e depois dividido por idade. Não era um realmente um enigma o porquê dele nunca tê-la encontrado antes.

Depois disso, ela andara com ele cada vez que o via. Não precisou defendê-lo muito mais, pois já tinha ensinado uma lição �s crianças, mas eles ainda implicavam com ele. Ele não se importava mais com isso. Percebeu o quão especial e inteligente era, sempre que conversava com Delilah. Ela era tão gentil e bondosa com ele.

Então um dia, a pior coisa imaginável aconteceu. Delilah e ele tinham por hábito se encontrar depois do almoço no intervalo todos os dias. Um dia, ela não veio. Seu coração se quebrou. Sentiu como se tivesse tomado um fora, ainda que não fosse um encontro, nem entendesse exatamente o que significava tomar um fora, mas ele sentiu abandonado. Para onde ela foi? Seria ele tão desagradável?

Concluiu que talvez ela tivesse pegado uma doença. Tinha se queixado um pouco que não se sentia muito bem e apesar dos grandes esforços do Tom, não foi � enfermaria. Ele pulou do seu balanço e se dirigiu até a enfermaria.

Entrou e se escondeu atrás da porta quando viu madame Gallaway e uma mulher mais velha conversando. Reconheceu a mulher mais velha como sendo a diretora da unidade feminina, mas não conseguia se lembrar de seu nome. Ambas as mulheres pareciam bastante preocupadas.

"Como está a Srta. Farson?" a diretora perguntou. Farson. Este era o sobrenome da Delilah.

"Temo que não muito bem. Sua febre aumentou e ela não está ficando melhor. Depois de alguma pesquisa, temo que seja leucemia." a enfermeira disse solenemente. A diretora suspirou pesarosamente e olhou para longe.

Leucemia? Ele já tinha ouvido falar sobre isso antes, mas nunca soube o que era realmente. Era uma doença, sem dúvida, mas o que realmente fazia ele não sabia. Seria um tipo de gripe? Soava como se fosse.

Rápida e silenciosamente, saiu e correu para a biblioteca. Encontrou alguns livros sobre medicina e começou a lê-los do principio ao fim, parando quando encontrou leucemia.

_**Leucemia: O que é isso?**_

_Leucemia é um tipo de câncer, uma doença que começa nas células que compõem o sangue e outros tecidos. Normalmente, células sanguíneas crescem e se dividem. Quando uma célula velha morre, o corpo as substitui por novas para continuar a funcionar. _

_Algumas vezes, há um erro no processo no qual novas células sanguíneas são formadas quando não são necessárias e células velhas não morrem quando deveriam. _

_As células sanguíneas são formadas na medula óssea. A medula óssea é um tecido gelatinoso que preenche a cavidade interna de vários ossos. A medula óssea produz as células sanguíneas de que o corpo necessita, hemácias, leucócitos e plaquetas. _

_Quando uma pessoa tem leucemia, a medula óssea produz leucócitos anormais. Inicialmente, as células funcionam normalmente, mas com o tempo, elas começam a coagular as células sangüíneas normais e fazer o corpo ir parando de funcionar ou parar completamente de realizar as funções normais._

Tudo bem, então não era um tipo de gripe como ele pensou. Isso não podia ser adquirido, assim como provavelmente não era causado por algum agente esterno. Continuou a relancear os olhos até que chegou a uma seção. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido a cada palavra que leu.

_Como todas as células cancerígenas e problemas de saúde, não há cura para essa doença e todos que são diagnosticados com esta enfermidade fatal..._

Ele leu o suficiente. Não precisava ler mais para saber que a única pessoa que já se preocupou com ele iria morrer e não poderia fazer nada quanto a isso. Sabia o que significava a palavra fatal.

Pôs o livro de volta no lugar e correu para seu quarto. Sentou-se na cama com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro. Nnão chorou ou sequer pareceu que iria chorar. Somente se deitou ali. Havia perdido as aulas daquele dia e algumas depois. Tinha ouvido os adultos fazerem comentários sobre ele como se estivesse apenas querendo chamar atenção.

"Ele está faltando todas as aulas. Não que isso vá fazer alguma diferença. Não iria entender o que os professores diriam de qualquer forma."

"Ele está assim por causa daquela menina de onze anos, Delilah Farson. Está sendo tão ridículo. Deveria superar isso. Não é como se ela realmente se importasse com ele. Quem se preocuparia com ele?"

Aquelas eram algumas das muitas coisas que ouviu deles. Não falou com ninguém por algum tempo. Não queria. A única pessoa com a qual gostava de falar era Delilah, e ela estava morrendo.

Um dia, ouviu a notícia que nunca quis ouvir. Delilah havia morrido. Havia partido de uma forma que não merecia. Tinha sofrido muita dor. Tom ouviu as notícias da conversa de alguns professores. Aquele parecia ser o único jeito dele ouvir qualquer coisa.

Deixou seu quarto e se enfiou na enfermaria tarde da noite, na noite seguinte a que ouviu sobre a morte dela. O corpo descansava suavemente numa cama em um quarto particular. Não sabia como, mas de alguma forma ele conseguiu abrir a porta trancada.

Caminhou até ela, seus olhos se adaptando a escuridão. Alcançou sua cama e olhou para seu rosto. Sua bela pele bronzeada se fora e agora era pálida. Escuros círculos roxos estavam em torno de seus olhos e seu peso saudável tinha diminuído drasticamente. Seu cabelo não era mais tão bem tratado como antes e não estava mais tão brilhoso nem parecia limpo. Tinha sido desconectada de todas as máquinas e remédios que tinham nela, o qual tornava acena menos surpreendente.

Colocou uma mão na bochecha dela e estremeceu ao sentir o quanto a pele dela estava fria agora. Não estava mais tão cálida quanto foi um dia. Ela estava fria e vazia. Pôs a mão na bochecha dela novamente, sem pular quando sentiu a temperatura desta vez. Sua outra mão apertava a dela que estava tão fria quanto sua bochecha.

Finalmente, depois de meses de solidão desde que ouviu que ela tinha leucemia, chorou.

Ele nunca tinha chorado assim antes. Chorou quando era um bebê, mas era por que não sabia falar. Assim que pôde formar frases coerentes, nunca mais deixou cair uma única lágrima. Agora, sentado aqui, acariciando a única pessoa com a qual já se importou, a única que já se preocupou com ele, as lágrimas caíam por suas bochechas pálidas.

Começou a tremer com as lágrimas e até grunhiu um pouco. Estava triste, isso era certo. Mas só reconheceu uma emoção: raiva. Ela o tinha deixado. A única pessoa na qual podia confiar, o abandonou. Era irônico como ela disse que qualquer garota que o deixasse não era esperta e agora ela era a garota que o deixava. Sabia que não era por culpa dela que havia morrido, mas ainda a culpava.

Culpava a si mesmo também. Era um idiota por ter se metido nisso. Amizades eram estúpidas e qualquer coisa além disso, era ainda mais estúpido. Eles só te deixavam triste quando acabavam.

Aquele foi o dia em que decidiu nunca mais ceder a esses desejos banais do coração. Não aceitaria que ninguém se tornasse tão próximo a ele. Pelo menos, ninguém que se importasse de perder. As pessoas com quem se importava sempre tinham uma forma de abandoná-lo quando mais precisava delas.

Tom suspirou e esfregou as têmporas ao mesmo tempo. Estava ficando tarde. Era melhor ir andando ou então se atrasaria para sua ronda como Monitor-Chefe.

Levantou-se e espreguiçou-se. Tentou parar de pensar em Hermione e Delilah, mas não conseguia. Continuou pensando sobre o que Delilah disse sobre encontrar a garota certa e o quanto Hermione se encaixava nesta descrição...

_xXx_

Hermione caminhou pelos corredores ainda transtornada sobre o que Tom disse na noite passada no lago. Ele era pomposo, um idiota arrogante, ela concluiu. Não tinha forma de querer seguir em frente com essa missão. Tudo que tinham que de fazer era se tornar amigos dele e ela nem queria fazer isso. Ele provavelmente não se sentia tão entusiasmado com essa idéia, depois que Harry o transformou no bruxo mais colorido do mundo. Bufou um pouco ao pensar. Era engraçado, agora que pensava sobre isso. Alguém sem cor na pele, de repente é coberto com mais cores do que pode nomear.

Ela estava tão absorta em, seus pensamentos, que não viu duas pessoas com as quais colidiu. Levantou a cabeça e viu que era um casal.

O garoto era alto de pele clara e cabelos loiro-pálidos. Tinha um olhar sonhador como se estivesse com sono e a fazia lembrar a professora Trelawney. Ele tinha olhos azuis brilhantes e sorria amorosamente para a garota que caminhava com ele e era sua namorada.

A garota era muito bonita. Tinha longos cabelos ruivos brilhantes e cacheados e pele clara com sardas. Possuía olhos castanhos e também tinha um sorriso no rosto.

"Sinto muito," Hermione se desculpou.

"Está tudo bem. Você é uma das novas alunas, certo? Bem-vinda a Hogwarts. Meu nome é Ângela Parker," a garota disse. Ela tinha uma voz gentil e falava calma e docemente.

"Meu nome e Aiden Lovegood," o garoto disse ao estender a mão para apertar a dela.

* * *

EvilAngel-001: Sim, Luna é uma das minhas personagens favoritas. Ela é incompreendida, ainda que seja tão sábia. Eu adoro sua loucura também. Ela é uma garota doce. Eu sempre pensei que ela e Ron fariam um casal fofo de alguma forma.

Ron: Você acha que eu devia sair com a Luna!

EvilAngel-001: Por que os mortos voltam � vida! De qualquer forma, este é o fim do capítulo. O próximo terá Voldemort discutindo seus planos com os Comensais da Morte. Muhahaha! (olha em volta sem jeito e então clareia a garganta.) Por favor, reviews. Tchau.

_Better off dead__: Não tinha a menor idéia do que significava, até que descobri que John Cusack estrelou um filme com este título em 1985. Portanto coloquei a tradução do nome do filme: "Minha vida é um desastre"._

_Speak of the Devil and he shall appear__: literalmente seria "Fale no Diabo que ele deverá aparecer", mas como temos um ditado bem parecido, resolve mudar. Procuro deixar a tradução mais natural com versões brasileiras dos ditados e piadas, já que se fosse traduzir tudo mecanicamente, muita coisa não faria sentido, e já que mudo o que pode não fazer sentido, mudo a maioria das piadas ou ditados para seu equivalente em ptg._

N/T: Nossa, pensei que este capítulo não acabaria nunca mais. Fiquei com preguiça esta semana e deixei cinco páginas para traduzir e revisar hoje. E como e Lei de Murphy rege, a luz acabou duas vezes hoje. Só hoje. Não tinha acabado nenhuma vez este ano, não estava chovendo nem nada, mas como eu tinha muito o que fazer... pelo menos deu tudo certo. Mas tenho uma má notícia. Dia 10 voltam as aulas na facul, dia 15 volta o curso de espanhol... ou seja, menos tempo para traduções. Não sei qual vai ser o intervalo das traduções depois que voltarem as aulas, mas já tenho planos de traduzir uma one-shoot e uma fic em espanhol, ainda inacabada. Ambas Dramione. Sugestões de outros casais serão amplamente aceitas.

Bjuxx


End file.
